You will always have me
by ILuvHarryPotter4MyLife
Summary: Rose was made Head Girl. Scorpius was made Head Boy. Neither one of them thinks that this can work, but they have to try. Will Rose realize he is not the prat she though he was? Will Scorpius find out what Rose thinks about herself? Will they then change their mind about the other one? Will they fall for each other?


If this morning wasn't this morning, i wouldn't bother to get up. But this morning being the one it is, meaing the first day of my seventh year at Hogwarts and the first day being Hogwarts new, yes, Head Girl, i jumped off of my bad, promising myself to make this year memorable. I already packed everything. I got dressed, went to the bathroom, and before everyone else i got to the kitchen. I could make myself some breakfast, but i didn't feel like eating. Mom will be here in few minutes, and knowing my dad he will sleep for another half an hour, and we will barely catch the train. Hugo won't oversleep becouse he loves his food too much, so he won't miss the breakfast.

Wow, suprisingly dad is already here. „Morning..." he yawns, sitting next to me, his tie loose, his shoes untied, flaming red hair sticking everywhere.

Mom comes, fully dressed, her hair in a bum, everything perfect. „Good morning, Rosie." She smiles, and then she looks at dad, rolls her eyes, and starts preparing us breakfast.

Hugo showed himself five minutes later. Looking just like his father he sat down, taking everything that a man can eat that was on the table.

„Fofie, afen't you hunfy?" My dad ask with his mouth full with food.

„No, thanks. Can't eat. I'm just too nervous."

„Honey, you will do just fine. It was amazing for me, i'm sure you will love it too! Though I know how stressful it was to be in your seveth year, and to be a Head Girl- Oh Rosie, I'm so proud of you!" My mom spoke up.

„Thanks." I sight, not really believing her words. I had a feeling that this year will be memorable, but in no good way.

An hour later we were standing at the Platform 9 ¾. After i said last goodbies, gave last hugs, i went straight into to Heads Compartment, wondering who the Head Boy was. When i came in, i decided to already change into my uniform.

After few minutes i took my book from my handbag. It was an old copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. I was lost in it, even though i read it numerous times, when someone coughed right in my ear. I jumped up, trying not to shriek.

„What the hell?"

„Well, well, look who got lost. You know, this is the Heads Compartment, Weasel, so you should go sit with your thousands of cousins and leave this coupe for the official Head Boy and the Head Girl that should come in a minu..." His voice was fading, as he slowly looked at me properly and saw the Haed Girl badge pinned on my uniform. For a moment his mouth forms into an O, and then his usual smirk comes back.

„Were you saying something, Malfoy?"

„Just that i don't know what was ol' McGonagall thinkin', appointing Your Head Girl to my Head Boy. I will have to do all your work." I gasped. I only realized now that this boy, smirking like an idiot, this boy that makes my life living hell since the first day at Hogwarts, this boy that i absolutely hate and that hates me, was made Head Boy. How could the Headmistres do something like this to me? WHY? What have i done?

I felt like i was about to faint every second, so i sat down, breathing deeply to calm myself down.

„Excited much, Weasel? Of course you are. You are going to spend a year living with me. Everyone would be excited." No. No, no, no, no ,no! NO! He is right. He is bloody right. Of course not in that i was excited, but I totally forgot, that the Heads will have to live in a special common room. And have one, yes, only ONE, bathroom! Isn't that against rules? Oh Merlin, why do you do this to me?

I tried my hardest not to show how desperate i am, so after few seconds, maybe minutes, i just say „Everyone on the same level of stupidity as you, Malfoy. You can only dream that i would ever sink that low."

You see, fighting with Malfoy was a part of my daily list of things to do. Not that i wanted to, but he insulted me everytime we met, and that was everyday, thanks to the fact that he has the same lessons as me. We used to hex each other even five times in a week back in second, third and fourth year. Then my parents, actually only my mom sweared she would be drastic. Dad being him, was only happy, that me and Malfoy fighted so much. Of course, he didn't want me to get in trouble, but, come on, his daughter was able to verbally and magicly beat a Malfoy's arse. Ok, sometimes he won, but only becouse i didn't want to break the rules _that_ much.

„I'm sure it would only raise your level." I glared at him, rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. Thinking about how is the fate punishing me by having to live with Malfoy i waited for the prefects to come for the meeting.

When everyone finaly came in, i had to give my speech. I had it prepared, but i didn't feel like saying that much to them, so i just said few necessary words, and gave the shedules. My cousin Albus was there too, being the other Gryffindor prefect.

"Hi Rose, congratulations one more time." He smiled at me and then he went to sit with his friends.

After few minutes that I stared out the window, I realized Malfoy is still here. Well, he decided to let me know. "Still here, Weasley?"

"You're very observant, Malfoy." I mocked him. On this, I couldn't help but hear him chuckle a little. I slowly turned my head towards him and raised my eyebrows, but he was just smirking. For now, the fight was stopped. Knowing him, he is going to insult me in few minutes again.

I decided to read my book again. I'm not sure why, but after few minutes I couldn't concentrate anymore, and was thinking about the boy sitting opposite me. Malfoy was a lot like his father, from what I heard. I saw Mr. Malfoy few times, and I can tell they look very alike, though Scorpius' face is less pointed, his ice grey eyes just a little bit warmer, and his hair is sticking in every possible and even impossible directions. Unlike my father, it looked like Scorpius took care so his hair looked just like this. When I though this, he ran his hand through his hair, so that it was even more sticking out, if that's possible. I snickered, very quietly, but he hears me and glares my way.

I ignored it. When getting up this morning I promised one more thing. I won't care what he says. I won't give a damn, he can insult me as much as he wants, but I won't care. This year was supposed to be a good one and I won't let Malfoy ruin it, even though he is the Head Boy.

"Fall asleep Wesel?" He asked, when I read my book quietly for another half an hour.

"Not at all." I answered with so much disinterest, that he just continued staring in disbelief at me.

„What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed in frustration after few minuted.

Whoa, i didn't expect _this. _My eyes found his. He was furios. I looked at him curiosly. Not knowing what to say, i close my book and raised my eyebrows at him. We had this staring match for about five minutes, when suddenly the door slid open.

My head snap towards the intruder, and i saw a smiling face.

„Something from the trolley, dear?"

I shook my head. „No, thanks."

Malfoy too didn't take anything, and from then till the end when Malfoy went to change, neither me nor him said a word.

When the train started slowing down, and then totaly stopped, i took a glance at the beautiful castle. I loved Hogwarts, it was like another home. I smiled to myself - no, this year _will_ be good.


End file.
